


Confessions

by Jedi9



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Mind Meld, Oral Sex, Smut, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi9/pseuds/Jedi9
Summary: A short piece about Peebee admitting her true feelings to Sara





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while since I've written a smut fic, I hope you like it :)

Resting wasn’t something Sara Ryder was used to. Running, fighting and talking her way out of complicated situations were concepts she was familiar with, but relaxing wasn’t among them. But, Lexi had insisted that she takes some time off the field, time to unwind and take a well-deserved break.

She had insisted of course, but Lexi had threatened to take her space hamster away from her if she didn’t do as ordered. So Sara had reluctantly accepted and had retired to her quarters to drink beers and watch a movie.

The movie was about a woman who desperately fell in love with her employee. It kind of reminded Sara of her relationship with Peebee, only she wasn’t sure the asari loved her the same way Sara loved her.

Thinking of her asari teammate made Ryder’s heart race in her chest. She visualized Peebee’s face in her mind, fantasizing about kissing her and touching her in place that would make her blush with desire. Her clit woke up when she imaged Peebee’s naked body lying in her bed next to her, their arms and legs entangled around one another in a warm embrace.

Sara wondered what the asari was doing at the moment. Maybe Peebee was also thinking about her, although it was doubtful.

The movie went on, and Sara’s desire for her friend only grew stronger as the film progressed through its climax. When the final credits rolled on screen, Sara was now finishing her sixth beer as she got to her feet.

Her head was a little woozy, but she didn’t care about that, her mind was too busy thinking about kissing and hugging Peebee.

 _Maybe I should go see her and tell her how I feel._ Had she been sober, she would have dismissed such thoughts with a wave of her hand, but she wasn’t sober right now, and alcohol was giving her a strange boost in confidence.

* * *

                                                     

Peebee’s hands moved expertly around the netting of wires inside the Remnant device she had recovered on Eos a few days ago, careful not to damage its insides with her power tool. She had recently recovered an insane amount of Remnant tech in the past few days, and she was pleased she had something to keep her mind focused on something else than Ryder.

But, tonight, she was incapable of thinking of something else than the Pathfinder. Ryder, to Peebee’s dismay, had become an important part of her life in the past month. She had helped Peebee get some closure with her ex-girlfriend, and she’d been there for her whenever she needed help.

With all that said, it was obvious that Ryder wanted to be more than just good friends with her, but Peebee simply didn’t feel ready to invest herself in another long-term, romantic relationship with another woman. But Sara wasn't just another woman, she was charming, funny and a total nerd.

“Shit!” she shouted when she accidentally electrocuted herself. She looked down and noticed that all the wires she had been so careful to avoid, had been accidentally cut by her power tool. _Great! That’s what happens when you don’t focus, you idiot!_

“You see what you made me do Ryder,” she murmured.

“What did I do now?” Sara’s voice came from behind.

Peebee almost jumped out of her skin, she hadn’t heard the door open nor had she heard Ryder step into the room. Dropping both the device and her power tool on the ground, she turned toward Sara and gave her an awkward smile.

“Nothing!” Peebee said quickly. She looked at Sara from head to toe and smiled when she saw the half-empty bottle of beer clutched in her right hand. “Got another one for me?”

Sara shook her head and took a long sip. “Nah, it’s the last one. I could share it with you if you want.” She took two steps toward Peebee. “But you’ll have to take it from me first.”

“You’re on missy!” Peebee said, a wide grin plastered on her face. A sober Ryder she wouldn’t try to fight, but a drunk Ryder was a whole different story.

Sara dropped the bottle on the work table to her left and took a defensive stance, her hands raised in front of her face. She taunted Peebee a little, but the asari didn’t take the bate.

After a long couple of seconds, Peebee finally launched herself at Ryder. She swung her left hand in an attempt to hit Sara in the ribs, but Ryder had expected the move, and she blocked it easily. With her hand trapped between Sara’s arm and body, Peebee tried to swing at her friend’s head with her other hand, but Sara grabbed it mid-air and yanked it toward her, causing Peebee to fall in her arms.

“Are you trying to fight or are you just toying with me?” Peebee asked.

Sara chuckled and grabbed the asari’s right leg with her left hand, and lifted her in the air. Peebee’s eyes widened in surprise when Sara pinned her hard against the wall, her legs dangling a few centimeters from the ground.

“Looks like I win,” Sara said with a triumphant smile. She tightened her grip around Peebee’s leg and exposed back and slowly brought her lips to her neck.

When Ryder’s lips landed on her neck, Peebee felt frissons running down her spine. Her heart raced in her chest, and her clit woke up when Sara’s hand moved up her leg.

“Sara, wait,” she said.

Ryder stopped kissing her and gave her a puzzled look. “What’s wrong?” she asked anxiously. “Did I do something? Because, whatever it is I did, I can fix it!”

“Relax crazy! You didn’t do anything.” She looked at Sara for a long moment before taking her head in her hands. “ I just don’t think it’s a good idea. I don’t want you to do something you might regret tomorrow.”

Ryder frowned at the words that just came out of Peebee’s mouth, she usually didn’t care about her feelings, why was she starting now? Peebee, the one person who tried to get into her pants for months, was now refusing to sleep with her because she somehow began to care about Ryder’s feelings?

“But, I…I thought that’s what you wanted?” Sara said. She let Peebee go and began to walk toward the door.

“Ryder, don’t go,” Peebee said, taking Sara’s right arm in her hand. Ryder shrugged it off and continued her stride toward the door.

“You can keep the beer,” she said, pointing at the green bottle lying on the worktable. “I should go.”

Peebee was about to say something, but the door closed shut behind Sara before she had the chance to do so. She took the beer bottle and finished it in one gulp. She wanted to take the Pathfinder to bed, but Sara was drunk, and she didn’t want to use it to her advantage. With a heavy sigh, she sat on the floor with her legs crossed and went back to work on her project, hoping that this time, it would take her mind off things.


	2. Chapter 2

 Sara woke up late in the afternoon the next day, her head a throbbing and disheveled mess. She rubbed her temples as she slowly sat upright, stretching her legs as she did so. She didn’t remember much from last night, but she did remember visiting the escape pod room late in the evening.

“Oh fuck!” she said, the memory of her last discussion with Peebee coming back to her. “Oh god, what have I done!”

She cursed, got to her feet and headed in the bathroom. She took a quick cold shower to shake off the hangover, and the embarrassing memory from last night. Her headache slowly faded away, but her mind wouldn’t stop thinking about what she told Peebee the previous night.

Sara groaned as she took the white towel from the wall and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dried herself, combed her hair, dressed back up and left the bathroom. It was only as she was about to step through the door leading to the other section of the ship, that something caught her attention.

She walked to her nightstand and gazed at the letter that was patiently waiting for her. Her name was carefully written on its cover, and the ink had a peculiar smell. _Who still handwrites letters these days_? Curious, she opened the letter and laughed when she read the name of the sender.

_To: Ryder The Lousy Drunk_

_From: You know who_

_Got something important to tell you, can you pass by my room when you’re up?_

That was it, short and sweet and straight to the point. Sara wondered why Peebee had chosen to handwrite her letter when she could have sent it with her omni-tool instead.

 

When she arrived at Peebee’s so-called room, she didn’t have to wait at the door too long. Peebee all but pushed her inside when she saw her. When she had finished reading Peebee’s letter earlier, Sara had thought that the asari had bad news to share with her, but she hadn’t expected to see her so happy.

“Listen, about last night,” Sara started to say but stopped when Peebee put her index finger on her lips.

“Don’t worry about it,” Peebee said. “Just, stay here, I’ll be right back.”

And before Sara could even begin to understand what was going on, Peebee left in a jog and exited the bridge.

“Huh, what just happened?” she said to no one.

Sara spun around when Poc made a weird noise, her hand instinctively dropping to her right leg where her pistol usually was.

“Hello,” Poc said in Peebee’s voice. Ryder took a careful step back, just in case the bot decided to lunch itself at her.

Poc ignored her and continued to play its recorded message. “Don’t worry; I’m not springing anything terrible at you.” There was a short pause as Peebee took a deep, audible breath. “Ok, I’m just going to come out with it! I want you, Ryder. More than friends, more than lovers. I want strings. All the strings.”

Sara felt a warm feeling settling inside her body, her mind struggling to process what she had just heard.

“You said you wanted that, on many occasions actually,” the recording continued. “But, things can change, and I just wanna know if you still want to be with me, for real. If so, meet me at the meeting room.”

 

Peebee watched as the rest of the crew left the meeting room, leaving her and Ryder alone. She let out a long sigh of relief, she hated opening up to others, but she was glad she did so. She turned around when she heard Sara approach from behind her.

“Hey,” Peebee said anxiously. She really hoped Sara was going to accept to start a relationship with her. “How are you?”

“I’m good, thanks,” Sara answered, the beginning of a smile creeping its way on her lips. “I listened to your message.”

“And?” Peebee asked, her anxiety level increasing a notch.

“And I want to be with you too,” Ryder finally said.

Peebee threw herself in Ryder’s arms and pressed her lips against hers. She felt frissons running down her entire body when Ryder parted her lips to slid her tongue in her mouth. They pulled apart and took shaky breaths, their eyes never leaving the other.

“I’m glad,” Peebee whispered. “I really am!”

“I know you are.” Sara leaned for another kiss, her hands moving slowly along Peebee’s back and neck. “I am too.”

 

 

Sara was laying on her back, her datapad in one hand and a cup of wine in the other. Peebee had said she had a surprise for her, and Sara couldn’t contain her excitement. After all these months of flirting and lustful glances at each other, they were finally about to sleep together.

She caught a glance of her reflection in the mirror on the wall next to her computer and frowned when she noticed her hair wasn’t correctly in place. It was a stupid thing to worry about her hair, but she wanted to look perfect for Peebee.

She quickly replaced them and made sure her makeup was impeccable. Satisfied, she laid back on her pillow and went back to reading the staggering amount of unread messages in her inbox.

“Hey you,” Peebee said as she stepped inside Ryder’s quarters, locking the door behind her. “How’s the wine?”

“Divine, though I probably shouldn't be drinking, not after the night I had yesterday,” Ryder answered. “Come, join me.”

“Nah Nah, you don’t give the orders here,” Peebee said playfully as she sat near Ryder. “Whose surprise is this, anyway?”

“Not an order, just a request.” Sara put her glass and datapad on the nightstand, her hands trembling with excitement and anticipation.

“I’m not complaining. I have one myself.” Peebee’s fingers clasped around the belt at Sara’s waist as she leaned forward on Sara. “Let’s reenact how we met.”

When Peebee’s lips finally came down on hers, the world around them seemed to fade into oblivion. There weren’t any problems that she had to take care of or people she had to talk to; there was only her and Peebee.

Sara gently pulled Peebee down on her in a tight embrace. She used her left hand to pull down Peebee’s leggings while her other hand fondled with her head tentacles. Peebee let out a quiet moan as she broke away from their kiss.

Ryder threw Peebee’s leggings and jacket on the floor and kissed her once more on the lips. She felt her shirt moving upward as Peebee stripped it off her, and she blushed when she realized that her breasts were now exposed. Peebee smiled and gently stroke her left side with the back of her hand.

“You’re gorgeous Ryder,” Peebee complimented her.

Ryder felt her cheeks flush even more at the compliment, and she mumbled something incoherent in response.

Peebee laughed as she hugged Ryder once more. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.” She lowered Ryder back on the bed and moved her until she was perfectly placed under her.

“I want you,” Sara said, looking up in Peebee’s eyes.

Peebee gave Sara her warmest smile while she removed her pants and panties. She’d waited so long for this moment to happen, but she wasn’t about to rush it. It was their first time together after all, and she wanted to make it a memorable one.

“I want you too,” she replied, her hands trailing up Sara’s thighs.

They shared another quick kiss before Peebee began exploring Sara’s body with her mouth. She started at her neck, her lips sucking and her teeth nibbling the soft flesh before continuing down to her breasts.

When she swirled her tongue around one of her nipples, Peebee was rewarded with a soft, muffled moan. Frissons ran down her back when she heard Sara moan for a second time. She suppressed the urge to skip the foreplay to go straight to the point; she wanted to make Sara wait a little longer.

When she finally arrived at Sara’s waist, Peebee gazed at her already drenched pussy. Seconds later, Peebee guided her tongue into Sara, easing through her slick folds. Ryder closed her eyes and moaned loudly this time, her hands gripping the bed’s sheets as she arched her back.  Peebee trailed her tongue slowly, deliberately from top to bottom, swirling it around Sara’s drenched clit.

Sara was in heighten emotional territory as Peebee thrust two fingers inside her. She’s never felt anything like that in her whole life before, and she was enjoying every second that passed. For months she had fantasized about this moment, and it was a hundred times better than she’d imagined.

Peebee suddenly slid her fingers out of Sara, and slowly crawled back up toward Ryder’s mouth.

“Do you know about…asari melding?” Peebee asked. “Our minds and bodies weave together…become one.”

She kissed Ryder and then sat upright, her clit pressed against Sara’s, her blue eyes gazing curiously into her hazel ones.

“I’ve never trusted anyone enough to do it…never trusted myself,” Peebee continued, and Ryder saw sadness settling in her eyes. She wasn’t used to seeing Peebee’s emotional side, but Sara was glad that the asari finally felt comfortable enough to open up to her.

“I’ve got you,” Sara said, grabbing Peebee’s hands. “You’re safe with me.”

Peebee blushed a little and started to move her waist forward and backward. Their clits rubbed against one another, causing their hips to tremble. They both moaned heavily as they slowly reached orgasm, and as Peebee was about to come, she closed her eyes and melded her mind with Sara’s.

When she reopened her eyes, the décor had changed to one of blue and purple stars and clouds. Ryder looked confused as she glanced at her surroundings, her hands clasping tightly around Peebee’s arms.

“I can’t believe it!” Sara whispered, her eyes back on Peebee. “It’s so quiet and peaceful.”

“We are one. This is all ours now.” Peebee’s eyes burned into Ryder’s, and she felt genuine peace emanating from her girlfriend. _She’s really enjoying it,_ she thought.

The connection between them was strong, but Peebee could only hold it for so long. It began to collapse when Peebee felt the urge to tell Sara something.

“I love you,” she said and was surprised to hear the same words coming from Ryder’s mouth at the same time.

She chuckled, closed her eyes, and when she reopened them, they were back in Sara’s quarters. Sara was sweating as she laid back on the couch, a broad smile plastered on her mouth, her eyes never leaving Peebee’s.

Peebee laid down next to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Her heart was beating hard, and her breath was quick and uneven as she tried to calm down. Ryder’s hand stroke the side of her neck and Peebee closed her eyes and let out a low rumbling sound.

“I want you to know,” Peebee said as she slowly reopened her eyes. “Whatever kept you from saying yes before, I respect it. With strings, it means so much more!”

Ryder pressed her lips against hers and kissed her passionately. She couldn’t put words to what she felt right now, and saying that she was happy wouldn’t be even close to accurate. She felt more than happy when she was with Peebee, and she loved that the asari had finally decided to begin a relationship with her.

“I love you,” she said, hugging her tightly.

“I love you too,” Peebee replied.

It was without a doubt, the best night Sara had had in her entire life. Andromeda might not have been good to them since their arrival, but with Peebee at her sides, Sara was confident that they would kick the Archon’s ass and find a home for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this short piece, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
